Bassa Sababa
|artist = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 163 |kcal = |dura = 2:58 |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Marianne Camposhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ |nowc= BassaSababa }}"Bassa Sababa" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a purple humanoid unicorn. She has full eyelashes, a shiny magenta eye mask and pink lips. Her golden unicorn horn emerges from her forehead, and her purple hair is in a long segmented ponytail with golden bands. She wears a light blue one-piece suit with connected garters on her thighs. A shiny magenta plastic covers on her back, forming loose open sleeves, as well as the lower parts of the plastic forms an open skirt, which is supported in place by a black waist belt adorned with golden embellishments. On her feet, she wears a pair of golden high heeled shoes with black soles and laces. She wears a golden bangle on her left wrist and golden necklaces on her neck. Her outline is blue during the chorus and yellow during the verses. Background Various balls fly around the screen over different colored backdrops. Two types are solid colors (white and whatever the backdrop's main color is) and one type is white with spots that are the backdrop's current color. These balls change between types. Some of the balls explode to the beat of the song in gold, square-shaped confetti. The colors used are orange, blue, pink, and purple. When the background is blue, some of the balls are striped instead of spotted. During the chorus, where the background is purple, the balls are lined up in straight rows on two sides. In the first half of the chorus, the left side is shown, and in the other half, the right side is shown. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Hit the air with your arms going downwards. Bassasababa gm 1.png|Gold Move bassasababa_gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *With Great Power... *Anyone Can Dance! *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Beastly Beats *Crazy Costumes Trivia General *''Bassa Sababa'' is the second song by Netta in the series. Routine *The coach appears in the background of Skibidi. *Playing the song 3 times unlocks the Gangnam Style carousel horses sticker. *This is the second song in the series to have a unicorn as a coach, with the first being 4x4. *In two of the pictograms, the top of the head seems to be cut out. Gallery Game Files Bassasababa cover generic.png|''Bassa Sababa'' Bassasababa cover albumcoach.png| album coach Bassasababa cover albumbkg.png| album background bassasababa_banner_bkg.png| menu banner bassasababa_map_bkg.png| map background BassaSababa 1346.png|Avatar Bassasababa gold ava.png|Golden avatar Bassasababa picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 Bassasababa picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 In-Game Screenshots Bassasababa jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Bassasababa jd2020 load.png| loading screen Bassasababa jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Rhino teaser instagram.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1Pad6nACIG/ Rhino teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162484180741251072 Bassasababa twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1164296115753291777 Bassasababa promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Bassasababa promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Others Bassasababa thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Bassasababa thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Netta - "Bassa Sababa" (Official Music Video) נטע ברזילי - באסה סבבה Teasers Bassa Sababa - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bassa Sababa - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance® 2020-Baba Sabba (3or4stars) References Site Navigation tr:Bassa Sababa Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Netta Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Marianne Campos